


A Dwindling Mercurial High

by BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls



Series: folklore. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Cheating, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Infidelity, It's not as morally bad as it sounds, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls/pseuds/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls
Summary: This isn't right, but in each other's arms, it surely feels like it.Part 2 of folklore- illicit affairs
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)
Series: folklore. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860886
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	A Dwindling Mercurial High

He grabs his mask and hat from the counter in a rush, both essential to hide his identity. 

“Where are you going?”, Ushijima asks, not looking up from his magazine.

He slips on his shoes, “Just going out for a run.”

He hums in response and Kageyama knows he’s been dismissed. He double checks the address on his phone, even though he knows it by heart by now, considering the number of times he’s looked at it to make sure it’s real.

The hotel is nearby, so he should be back soon, but he knows that he’ll stay for longer than he intends. It has always been easy to get caught up in everything about Oikawa.

He’s waiting for him outside, also wearing a terrible disguise, though Kageyama can recognize him just as well like this.

Kageyama waves at him once and that’s enough for a grin to spread out on his face as he comes running over to him.

“Hi.”, he says, his voice breathy and eyes glistening.

“Hello.”

He laughs as he grabs his hand to lead him inside, “God, I’ve missed you so much.”

Kageyama isn’t sure whether that’s true.

They whiz through the reception area, careful not to let anyone see them, but they’ve been doing this for so long that they’ve become experts at it.

Oikawa swipes his keycard and as soon as they’re in the room, he slumps into his arms, “I’m so happy to see you.”

“Me too.”, Kageyama isn’t lying about this.

“Can’t wait to kick your ass tomorrow.”, he looks up at him and smiles widely, knowing just how weak that makes him.

He snorts and pulls him closer, “You wish.”

“Mm hmm. I’m going to win Tobio-chan.”, his voice adopts the teasing tone that he loves, because he loves everything about him.

Kageyama’s eyes wander around the room, still locked in his lover’s embrace, when he spots a watch on his bedside table, one that he knows is a gift from the person who everyone thinks is the one who Oikawa loves.

“Is she going to be watching the match?”, he sounds more bitter than he thought he was and he wishes he could take it back.

He pulls away from him and Kageyama can see the guilt in his eyes, “Tobio, you know she’s not the one I love.”

“No, I’m sorry. Forget I said that.”, he pulls off the mask, hat and sunglasses.

“No, we’re going to talk about it, Tobio.”, he steps closer and holds his hand after taking off his disguise too, “I love you. I’m only with her because-.”

“Because we’re both guys and we’re both celebrities and your parents want you to be with her. I know and I understand.”, he parrots, knowing exactly what he’s going to say after hearing it so many times.

He engulfs him in a hug again, “I’m sorry.”

Kageyama kisses the top of his head as he hugs him back, “It’s not your fault, I chose this too.”

He nuzzles in closer, “I shouldn’t let you have to deal with all of my crap.”

“Tooru, we’ve had this conversation.”

“Yeah, but do you really expect me not to feel guilty?”, he whispers into his shoulder.

Kageyama likes to think that he’s gotten better at comforting people since his tyrant king days, but he’s still not like Oikawa, he still cannot motivate people with a few words, or bring someone’s mood up with a smile, or have a presence that commands attention and admiration like him.

So, he does what he can, which is show him, as he rubs circles on his back and that seems to work because his posture relaxes as he slumps further into him.

They stay like this for a while, the silence wrapping around them; but their moment is interrupted when Oikawa’s phone launches into song.

_~She wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts. She’s cheer captain and I’m on the bleachers. ~_

Kageyama laughs as he scurries over to silence it. Oikawa takes one look at the screen and sighs deeply as his face contorts into a scowl almost as frightening as his.

“Hey Mei.”, he says into the phone with not even half as much of enthusiasm as he greeted him.

“Yeah, listen. Can I call you tomorrow? I’m kinda busy right now.”, he keeps it back and runs over to Kageyama.

“Is she coming tomorrow?”, he asks again once he realizes that he never really got the answer.

Oikawa shakes his head, “No, she has work.”

“Ah.”. She worked as a real estate agent, as far as Kageyama remembers, “I feel bad for her sometimes.”

“Me too. She’s a nice girl; it’s our parents that pushed us together like this.”, he looks into his eyes as he says this, the guilt still not completely gone.

Kageyama bends down and presses his lips against his for a small peck, but before he can pull away, he tugs him back by his collar as he smiles against his lips.

They move together in harmony, speaking a secret language only the two of them could speak and when Kageyama shuts his eyes, he sees colors he can’t see with anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Hilo! This is based off the song illicit affairs. The actual song is EXTREMELY angsty and sad, which is why i love it, but i am physically incapable of writing way too sad stuff for Oikage, so i tried to make it a little bit happier? But still, cheating is bad.   
> Thank you for reading! I cherish all of your comments so it would be nice if you could leave one!


End file.
